Marvel vs Capcom vs Kingdom Hearts
by Big Bang Sensei
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are separated when a new evil seeks to create the ultimate suffering. Now when dimensions shatter and worlds collide, they'll meet new allies and foes, though some might be VERY crazy. "Like me!" Shut up, Deadpool. "Sucky writer."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Marvel, Capcom, Disney or Square Enix master pieces

**Bold letters for Deadpool's speaking/thinking**

"**Yay!"**

Get back in the fic!

"**Party pooper… and what kind of name is Big Bang Sensei? And what's this about giving the kid a small harem with three cuties? I just tend to get it on with at least one hottie per comic saga and you're giving him three? Talk about unfair!"**

One, this is fictional so I don't give a flying damn about my pen name, two, blame The Lord Of Pages, a friend of mine who convinced me and made some good plots for that, and three, have you seen who you're paired with?

"**Huh…? Oh awesome-chimichanga-sauce! I knew those big ones would come back to me! But STILL, the kid has THREE! And-"**

You know I can easily replace you, right?

"**I'll be good… you shitty bast-"**

I'm listening to you.

"**Oh crap!**"

Prologue - Meeting the suffering

Darkness blurred his vision with hints of light as he tried to open his eyes.

Deep blue eyes forced themselves open in this vast, white void. He slowly got up with all the effort he could muster to his shaky legs. It felt as if he had been thrown inside a maelstrom and then been spat from the depths of the ocean into the hardest piece of land.

However, wherever this place was it was certainly… void, only white filled his vision even if he somehow stood in the middle of this endless space. For him it seemed as if the place was truly endless, but it also gave him the idea of being trapped… Just where in the universe could he be?

"Hey there."

Turning to the voice he saw someone standing far away in another side of this endless white space, and it seemed to be… him! No… it wasn't him, though while the person before him looked exactly like him this person, being or whatever it may be… it just didn't give him the feeling as if it were human. And for some reason, just looking at this individual, regardless of being identical to himself just gave him a growing headache. Something felt wrong in him, just before noting this presence existed he was just fine, but now he was starting to feel something wrong, pain.

"Oh, are you feeling ok?" the individual asked and he finally got a good look at this guy, seeing what was wrong with him and why it wasn't himself.

This guy was… gray. He looked to be like any other fifteen year old kid, he was slim but fit, had strong legs and a youthful face that had started to lose its baby fat to get manlier, the weird spiky hairdo that seemed like blades pointing to the sides and forwards was identical in every way, angle and size even… But it was all gray. His eyes instead of the blue the real one had were a dull shade of gray with no life in them, almost as if this guy were dead. His head, instead of being of a chestnut color was as gray as ash. Even the clothes were… hold up!

He looked at his clothes, noticing they had been changed into a black undershirt with a zipper running in the middle vertically like a vest with two blue belts crisscrossed around his torso and his silver crown pendant still on his neck hanging from the silver chain, on top of that he had a white over-shirt with black trimming, a red hood and a pair of silver shoulder guards, and last but not least he wore pair of baggy, red cargo pants with black belts wrapped around his left leg in crisscrossed manner, yellow pouches on each thigh and a chain hanging from his right hip with each link designed to look like the crown on his pendant. But he had on his old pair of very big yellow shoes covered in zippers and laces.

The gray individual before him wore the same clothes, only that, you guessed it, in gray and without the silver pendant or the chain. He walked up to him with his hands on his pockets and a large sickly looking smile. The guy did seem sick, he had large bags under his eyes, his smile seemed weak and very unhealthy and, unlike his tanned skin, his skin was so pale it even seemed to blend with the ashy gray of his clothing.

"You're not feeling hurt, are you?" the… copy, to describe him best, said in a most mocking tone with obvious amusement and joy in seeing him feeling how his headache increased with each step this gray person took as if he… no, it couldn't be! Could this guy really… cause pain just like that?

Finally finding it in himself to speak, he spoke to the gray colored being, "Who are you?"

The copy's smile widened in delight, as if hearing the voice of the one he looked so much alike were something he was looking for far too long, "Well… you did ask, but no. No way, now how! Hahahaha! Even if I wanted to tell you my name I don't have one to begin with, I just came to be thanks to you and all other beings alive in the universe. So, to thank you all for that I decided to have some fun AND what better way to do so than with the one who has the most light in his heart: you, Sora!"

Sora tried hard to remain standing, but the pain on his head was starting to expand on his body, it started to feel hard to breathe as… Grey, as he would call this gray person, approached him. He still had questions that needed answering so he forced himself to ignore the pain coursing through his body now, "Where am I? And what do you want with me?" He asked with a fist raised at Grey, who looked still amused but unimpressed.

"So… still have some fight in you?" he asked nonchalantly, pointing a finger at Sora with his sickly smile widening a bit more, then he sighed. "Well, I'd love to fight you but with how you are it wouldn't be fun… not yet. So, how about I let you try to find your friends?"

"What!" Sora asked as he took a stance, ready to pummel this guy to a pulp.

Grey chuckled darkly, "Hahaha! What? I couldn't just let you all out of THIS much fun I had prepared for you AND your friends! I just want to see you, looking for them, fighting a lot of hardships… and suffering, suffering a lot, having lots and LOTS of pain hurting every cell of your body before I have all the fun I always wanted making your suffering even worse! Hahahahahhahahahahaha!"

"Y-You bas- Ugh!" Sora fell to his feet, feeling how the pain started to increase as he held his stomach with both hands, his last meal trying to force its way out of his throat.

"Ah ah ah, Sora… How can I have fun when you need to suffer MORE?" as the last, loud and gleeful word left Grey's mouth, Sora got a hard kick on the face, making him fly up with his body doing some violent flips before landing hard on whatever ground existed in this white void. Grey laughed cruelly as the brunette tried to stand back up, the pain in him getting worse, "Hehehe… that's right! It hurts, right? RIGHT! Hahahahahaha! Oh… oh it feels so wonderful to see you in pain!"

Sora, now back to his feet but feeling the pain increasing both from that kick and Grey's presence, took another stance as he swung his right arm outside, calling for his weapon… only to find his hand empty, "What the-?"

"Hehehehehehehehe…" he turned to see Grey cackle cruelly. "What is it, oh great Keyblade Master? Are you in so much pain and confusion you can't EVEN summon your weapon? Hah! This is just simply… oh, I can't describe it! It's so good! Hahahahahahaha!"

Feeling a lot of hatred fuel his desire to bring this guy down Sora swung his arm once again, this time feeling the familiar and welcomed weight of his weapon: the Kingdom Key. A large key used as a blade, its blade was silver and the teeth were designed so they gave the silhouette of a crown like the one on his pendant, the hand guard was square and golden surrounding the black handle and from its end hung a silver keychain with the end designed to be King Mickey's emblem: a large circle with two smaller circles atop.

With weapon in hand, he took it in both hands and ran at Grey like a samurai, hoping to bring down this menace to those who were dear to him no matter the cost. He raised it atop his head and brought it down upon Grey's chest to cut him in half… or so he hoped.

*Clang!*

Wide-eyed, Sora saw how his gray imitation held a copy of his Kingdom Key… only that it was different. It held no polished shine on it nor the majestic purity one could feel from this kind of weapon only one pure of heart could wield. It was covered in rust, all of it, the handle, the guard and the blade too, the shape and form were identical too but the length was twice Sora's own Keyblade. And, to make it seem much more as a dark copy of the kid's weapon of light, it was covered in dark red spots, as if they were dried up spots of… blood.

"Surprised?" Grey asked with his smile turning mocking as well as his tone of voice. Then he pushed the wide-eyed brunette of him with a lot of ease as Sora backpedaled to get his footing back. Grey stared down at the Keyblade Master. "You see, Sora… I honestly think this blade should be yours…" he examined his own weapon as if modeling it for Sora to see, "I mean, it's got blood in it, like yours should! You fight and fight darkness, I know… but you also fight living persons. So, I guess it is fitting that your own blade should be covered in their blood, yet it is not… To tell you the truth, it is sad, even disappointing to see you holding such a weak weapon that remains clean despite how many lives you took-"

"Shut up!" Sora roared, pointing his own Keyblade at Grey, "I fought those guys so they didn't harm my friends, and I don't regret it."

Grey smirked, his face now taking a cold and crueler look, "Oh… so what if, just what if… I tell you some of this blood in my blade is from your friends?"

Sora's eyes almost popped out of his skull in the sheer shock, anger and sorrow that took him all at once, before he gripped the Keyblade's handle tighter and ran at Grey, "You bastard!"

But, to his further surprise, Grey easily parried the blow, before spinning on his left heel and using the right one to kick Sora under the ribs, easily taking out the wind from the brunette's lungs as his sickening smile turned even sicklier while his face took on a sadistic look that explained his need: see Sora in pain. As the young hero laid on the ground Grey raised his twisted version of the Keyblade and swung it down before bringing it up in an upwards slash to Sora's chest, making the boy scream as a large cut appeared on his chest and clothes.

But Grey stopped seeing as the young swordsman's shirt, which he had cut open just a second ago, were starting to close up without a stain of blood regardless of the cut he left in the kid that laid on the ground clutching his aching wound. He hummed in deep thought, "So, your clothes are really magical, huh? Well, those three annoying fairies did make them… oh, and speaking of them I still have to catch that blue one. Her two friends weren't as fast when I started to have fun! Hyehehehehe!"

Hearing those words made Sora instantly forget the pain as he gripped the Keyblade and used it to get up… only for him to see Grey appear before him in an instant as if he had warped from where he once was, and deliver another slash, now to the kid's lower ribs. He once fell down again as the man… no, the monster before him smiled even more.

"But they weren't as FUN as that rat of the kind… he tried to save his queen, did you know? And when his two best pals tried to risk their necks for him… he just threw them away to some new world to save them from what I was about to do to them… just before I had the Heartless devour his pathetic world."

"Y-You…" Sora struggled yet again to his feet, gritting his teeth with all the hatred he felt towards this monster.

Grey smirked as he pointed his own blade at Sora's face, and spoke with the most sadistic tone existent, "But you… you Sora will give me the MOST fun of them all. Your heart… it is a BIG nuisance, it's so pure that it's very hard for me to outright kill you with darkness, SO I'll just have to make sure you're in a lot of pain so when I have my fun with you… you'll never come back again. Heh…hehehehe… hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAH…!"

Sora gripped his blade tighter, to the point his knuckles turned white and his nails dug deep into his flesh, causing blood to flow between his fingers. He ignored the pain he was feeling, all of it, the once cuased by his wounds and the one caused by Grey… he just wanted to-

"Oh, but I will have so much MORE fun when I get my hands on your little friend Kairi… and make sure her suffering NEVER ends!"

Sora exploded, "YOU SON OF A-"

*Squelch!*

He now felt nothing as his blood poured out of his chest and he fell down on the white void he was in with this monster.

"Now now… as I said before, your pain and suffering have to be the MOST delicious ever." Grey said with a sickening smirk as he approached Sora, poking his cheek with his blade's tip. "I just need you to suffer lots, LOTS more… before I can truly make you and everything and everyone in this universe suffer for all of eternity… hehehehehehehe… hahahahahahahaha…GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

* * *

And that's it for the prologue! Sorry if it was short but I'll try to update soon, because I'm very busy now with a lot of work. That's real life for you, heh...

**Review or I'll kill this lazy writer! I mean it! He didn't give me any lines in this fic! This is why I hate Fanfiction! No images since all you writers are too lazy or sucky to draw me and my sexy ass! We don't need to be told of how hot babes like all those I had fun with are! We need fanservice and-**

You're starring the next chapter.

**I love you, Big B!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Marvel, Capcom, Disney or Square Enix master pieces

Chapter 1 - Hitting it big

(Manhattan - Nighttime)

You all know what night in the city that never sleeps means, right? Bar night, and bar night sometimes has someone idiotically shout, "Fight nigh tonight!" And then have all hell breaking loose for whatever poor owner has to see his establishment ruined.

So, in one of the upper floors in one of the many buildings in the oversized city was a bar, and in the bar there was a fight. It was a normal bar, a counter with several expensive bottles behind, wooden floor and furniture all of a pale gray with the night already in the city. It was mostly empty due to the people having booked it out when the fight stared. But it was no any normal fight, and with no ordinary fighters.

"**Get back here and get chopped to pieces!**" a raspy, fast voice shouted as bullets were fired around the bar, mowing down everything nearby.

"The day you stop looking like a burnt pizza." replied a not as fast but well humored voice, chuckling as the sound of heavy pistol shots were heard.

"**Have you seen how you look in your fifth game? Hah, take that you mister fancy coat! Burn!**" the raspy voice said as the sound of blades cutting the wind was heard.

"Now I know you're crazy for sure. What are you talking about?" the other fighter asked as the sound of something big but sharp coursed through the air until the sound of blades clashing was heard.

Sparks flew out from three set of blades meeting, revealing the two crazy fighters.

The first one to speak was a normal, thin yet muscular man clad in a red skin tight suit that covered all of his body, the sides, parts of his thighs and shoulders were black and atop his head was a matching red mask with two big black marks around the eyeholes. He had red matching gloves for fighting, a pair of black military combat boots and a belt with several pouches and a symbol resembling his mask proudly showing in the middle. He also had holsters for dual automatic pistols and one his chest had strapped a weird device, it was a metallic with a Y form and had a big red something in the middle of the man's chest; it also served to carry the dual katanas he was now using, the empty sheaths on his back.

The man this bizarre character was fighting turned out to be a more normal yet still unusual person. He was a muscular albino with his silver hair in a mop haircut, looked to be around his early twenties and dressed stylish. He had a black dress shirt, matching pants and black combat boots, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and a very good looking red overcoat he had opened and moving around as he and the ninja like man fought. On his waist he had a belt with a special holster on his back where he carried dual pistols with large canons, one ivory white and the other ebony black. On his hands he had a large broadsword he was using to keep the other fighter's katanas away. It was six foot long, had an intricate hilt, a demonic skull complete with horns sitting atop a ribcage, the eyes on the skull seemed to glow with a soft red light. The blade was razor sharp, the light glancing off the cutting edge.

The silver haired man was surprised that the thin man's swords easily stopped his RPG-ish blade, "Those are some cool katanas you got there. What're they made off?" he casually asked, taking the opportunity to try to sweep the man, only for him to jump over his leg, take out his guns and fire wildly. The albino smirked as he used his broadsword to block some of the bullets as he jumped away.

The jolly trigger happy man chuckled with a mocking tone in his voice, "**Dude, the only thing that should shock you here is that you have a shirt on! Well, gotta thank Big B for that. But if you must know, these babies are made of Adamantium. Why? Because the writer wants me to have such cool, badass weapons!**" the man replied without making any sense to the silver haired one, trying to make Swiss cheese out of said albino as he kept on firing.

The man in the red coat put his sword on his back, to which somehow magically stood attached to as he drew his guns and began to fire against the other gunslinger, "Do you ever make any sense?" he lazily asked while keeping his distance, same with the other guy as bullets flew around, making splinters out of the wood from either the furniture, the floor or the ceiling.

The masked man laughed, "**Man, have you seen my comics?**" '_**Duh, of course not, different fictional universes finally meeting, remember?**_' "**Oh, dang it! That's right, well at least I got the bold, differencing me from all of you and making me known as the BETTER character!**"

(Author's note: Actually, I did it as a whim, in his comics he gets the yellow boxes so… well, I thought it'd fit since he for some reason needs to have his dialogue differenced either if it's because of how much he talks that it may be confusing for the readers… or because his ego needs it.)

"**Oh, you bastard! Big B, once this fanfic's finished I'm so gonna put my katanas in your throat before making sushi outta you! Besides, you promised me this fanfic was gonna be called "Deadpool and his inferior friends" and that I'd get all the hot, legal chicks, you cheap geek! You're as much of a troll as Capcom's now! Even if I made the name and the chicks stuff up!**"

Wait, you just… wait, did you just admit you were lying there…? Let's get back to the fic before this guy turns me insane.

The albino raised a brow at the masked man who had suddenly stopped firing to shout to the ceiling with both automatic pistols aiming at the skies, then shrugged and put his guns back in their holsters, "Suddenly I don't feel like fighting. Oh well, I better head back home, I don't want Trish to end that last pizza slice and-"

He stopped fighting when out the window of the bar both him and the now silent red clad man saw something fall from the sky. It started to get bigger as it got closer and closer, the silhouette of a body could be seen in what seemed like a blue fireball, sort of like a beautiful comet that fell from the stars… and right at them!

"**Incoming!**" the masked maniac shouted as he and the other man in red jumped out of the way when the meteor crashed against the walls, crumbled them down and finally landed hard on the floor, breaking the wooden planks that the bullets had left untouched, destroying what remained of the once well-kept and polished floor of the bar. Both men looked at each other, then back at the dying blue flames that started to reveal what, or rather who was inside the meteor, took out their guns, aimed them at the crash site and slowly walked towards it, cautious to see if whatever or whoever it was in the crash was inoffensive or not.

Imagine their surprise when they found a boy with brown spiky hair clutching a big key on his right hand, unconscious and bleeding heavily from beneath his clothes.

Both let out a mental '_Oh crap_!' and rushed to see how the hell they could help the kid… until another presence made itself known, "My my… this world is… perfect!"

Both turned, their weapons aimed at what seemed a gray haired, eyed, clothed version of the first kid. For some reason, while the brunette gave them a sense of security as if he were the typical nice kid you'd want your children to be like, this kid… or rather, this being gave the opposite feeling. It also didn't help both were feeling a headache, tired and as if they had actually worked a sweat when fighting just moments ago when they still had energy to go for hours and hours.

"Hmm…" he, or it, mused while looking at the gray body he owned, "Not that threatening to look like a kid, is it? Maybe…"

With a wave of his hand the duo of red clad men watched as the "image" of the kid shattered before them like glass, all the shards floating in the air, gray like the strange being that had appeared before them. The next second all of the gray crystal-like shards pulled themselves together into a new body. They were now looking at a young man in his twenties, his hair falling down but with some of the sleeping kid's spikiness remaining in a strange mop haircut, his face was leaner and terrifying, while it had some semblance to the boy that crashed in a crater it was the smirk of utter sadism that unnerved them. Last but not least, his body, lean or rather scrawny, was dressed in a suit as gray as the man's hair and lifeless eyes: buttoned shirt, dress pants, a dress coat opened and nice dress shoes, all gray and covered by the word "Suffering" in italics all around the clothes and even the shoes.

"Much better. But I must admit you two are interesting…" the gray being said as he stepped closer to them, making them feel both weaker and in more pain than before. He smirked, "Let me guess… you two want to stop me from harming Sora over there, right?" he asked casually before summoning a large, rusty key almost two times the boy's size with a widening sadistic smirk on his face, not fazed by the weapons aimed at him.

"**Nah!**" the masked man replied instantly, "**We were seeing if you came here in peace or were leaving in pieces. I guess it's the second!**" he replied rather happily before him and the albino poured a rain of bullets at the gray person.

Rather than look intimidated by the large amount of bullets flying his way the "man" before them simply snapped his fingers. At that simple non-verbal command the shadows of the bar began to move with life just a second before the gray young man was protected by something.

The sound of bullets slamming against a surface that not only didn't let them pass but made them fall to the floor crushed from the impact was heard when both men in red saw a small army of dark beings around, the larger one being the one to protect their intended target. The smaller ones were a bit small than the kid they were protecting, looked like beetles or rather ants due to the antennae atop their round, faceless heads with a pair of golden shinning orbs staring at the armed duo. These little bug-like ones had large feet, small clawed arms and… actually looked quite cute.

Next to them stood a taller version, but this one clothes in a purple bodysuit with the emblem of a shattered heart on the chest. They moved as if they had spasms and on their heads they had metallic helmets that only left visible their golden eyes from the dark void that was their face… if they had one.

Last but not least was the biggest one, Grey's protector, the one whose belly's stopped the bullets. This one seemed like a combination of a sumo wrestler and the smaller, helmet wearing ones with a purple suit that barely contained its oversized stomach and shackles on its wrists. On its chest it had the same emblem of a shattered heart than its smaller version and atop his head it wore a ridiculous metallic cap with a pointy end. But this one differed from the others in the fact it had a mouth below its emotionless golden eyes.

The gray entity smiled as he stepped out from his hiding spot, "Gentlemen, I'd like to stay and make you suffer oh so much for my delight and amusement… but I need the kid behind you. So far letting him have a trip through a dark portal to a world that fit best my interests can be scratched off my To Do List…. Now comes the second part, to destroy him, take his power, destroy his heart and make sure that whatever remains of him suffers worse than anything in existence for all of eternity. Besides, it's getting late and I really want to get this-"

Grey was instantly interrupted when both men in red moved too fast for the naked eye to see as the masked one had rammed a heavy revolver's canon in his mouth while the albino had both pistols in the gray monster's forehead.

The man with dual katanas turned to the more muscular man, "**You know what needs to be said, Dante?**"

Dante smirked, "Yeah, repeat after me, Wade…"

And both pulled the triggers as they simply exclaimed a loud "**Jackpot!**"

A loud bang was heard as Grey's head reeled back violently… before he swung it forward, completely unharmed and smirking evilly, "That was fun!" he cackled before snapping his fingers yet again. The instant the sound reached their ears the big dark, round being's humongous hands slapped them away from the guy in gray. Both gunslingers fell down on their backs near Sora. They stood back up, now looking worried at the gray dressed monster before them.

"Well, not the first time a bullet ain't what solves my problems." Dante said, taking out his sword. "Good old girl Rebellion might have some better answers, though."

"**Ok brain, time to do your part**!" '_**What do you mean my part? You're on your own**__._' "**Traitor**!"

"Deadpool, now's not the time for you to be weird here!" Dante exclaimed as he looked at Grey. "Grab the kid and get outta here, I'll see what I can do to keep this guy and those things busy."

"**Hey, don't make me babysit! Babies creep me out**!" the man in spandex cried.

Dante growled, "Look, do you want him to die? The kid needs help, you've got a teleporting belt and I have a large amount of weapons! I'll keep everyone here busy while you look that he gets some medical attention!"

'_**Oh yeah! Leave it to us, the assassins to save a life! Real smart, pal!**_' "**Ok, I'll do it, but on one condition!**" the merc exclaimed with a finger raised.

"What is it?" Dante urged as he knew that Grey and his minions were being very patient but that said patience would soon run out the moment Deadpool acted.

The merc smirked so much that his smile was visible through his mouth, "**You gotta let me use that sweet coat of yours for as long as I want so long as I live!**"

Grey, who was about to attack, asked in perfect unison with Dante, "What?"

"**Deal?**" the giddy merc asked as he extended his hand to the devil hunter.

"Fine, get your ass outta here!" Dante said as he instantly shook the merc's hand before slicing a nearby critter, the sound of metal made it clear he had killed one of the soldier like monsters. The insane crimson comedian ran for it, grabbing the kid and pressing the teleportation device on his belt.

X-X-X-X-X

Just as Deadpool, AKA Wade Wilson, finally got out of the building and appeared on another's roof did he realize what was happening on the outside. The whole city of New York was in flames, smoke coming out of the buildings and filling the skies with darkness. It'd be easy to blame this on someone like Galactus and mostly Thanos, but the problem was that those two always showed off with big spectacles. This time, there was no sound, no screams of people in their fear or pain, and, most important, there was no sign of any hero doing a thing.

"**Okay… this is new. A massive attack on the big city with no enemies on sight… Kinda original, Big B. What's next, the cliché of a plane crashing through?**"

And true to his words, above Wade's head a large ship was falling down, smoke coming out of its broken windows and several holes in its steel walls. It was a big, red and yellow ship the size of a normal home, it was designed like a boat and had some resemblance to a fish. And Wade finally saw some life as strange flying creatures were surrounding the ship and trying to make it fall down.

The creatures were large reptiles with red scales and no arms, only wings and a broken heart emblem on their chests. They moved swiftly in the air, using their talons to attack the one fighting them off atop the ship. It was a boy in a blue armor, he should be about the same age the kid Wade had just saved from that freak in gray. The kid even had spiky brown hair, but it was pointed forward, and his eyes were green. To make it obvious he was no normal kid his right arm was a canon shooting green energy blasts at the winged monsters.

"**So, cliché and broken fourth wall aside… What say you, brain, try to get good karma back?**" the antihero asked his brain, which replied dryly, '_**Dude, most of your karma makes you win an ass kicking, just be a hero already, then see if they got tacos in their fridge.**_' Wade shrugged to his brain, "**Fine by me.**"

The blue armored boy in the ship widened his eyes in shock when he watched that a man in a strange skin-tight costume was jumping at him, and carrying a boy about his age on one shoulder as he fell on his ship. The man simply put the other boy down and took out his dual katanas, looking at the gunslinger boy with a smirk visible through his mask. "**Hey there, blue boy! I'm Santa's little helper, and since you've been a good kid… Imma go and kill these birds for ya. But you're gonna owe me some tacos, savvy?**"

The gun fighter couldn't make heads or tails but at least was glad he had help, "Thanks… Is your friend alright?" he asked motioning to Sora.

"**Knowing this fan fiction stories, he'll get up when something relevant must happen… Until then, I want chicken in my tacos!**" he shouted, gleefully charging at the incoming red dragon like monsters and slicing them into pieces with his blades while the kid in the blue armor backed him up with his arm-canon.

Wade just charged and moved his arms wildly in circles, his blades following his motions easily took out the flying beings as he sliced them in half without mercy. The boy in the armor proved to be useful and skillful with his weapon, as he managed to get all the monsters right in between the eyes or where their broken heart emblems were. It would have been an easier fight had the ship both were in not shaking violently when they finally got rid of the last one.

The two yelped and fell to the ground, grabbing what they could to get a hold of while the ship tried to get itself straight in the air. Wade and the blue boy's eyes widened in horror when a skyscraper came into view, fortunately the ship did a drastic turn to the right and got up in the air to avoid any other possible hit. Both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Once the ship got a straight course, the gun fighter kid heard an all too familiar ring as he answered a welcomed voice.

"_Rock! Is everything alright?_" a female voice asked through an intercom.

The boy, now identified as Rock, smiled as he answered, "Yes, I am, Roll. And we have guests. Let's get out of this city and then figure out where we are."

"**Wait, wait…**" Deadpool said, scratching his chin with one hand, his free arm carrying Sora back into his shoulder as he looked at Rock, "**So Big B's going for the original Japanese name Rockman…? Meh, sounds better than Megaman and less weird… and it's fun, Rock and Roll… Hehe…**" he chuckled, making the only conscious boy look awkwardly at him.

X-X-X-X

Atop the roof Dante and Deadpool had their duel, the gray clothed, haired and eyed monster Sora knew as Grey stared at the fleeing ship with an actually calm smile on his face. He stood atop one of the ledges, looking at the smoke covered skies of New York.

"So, trying to run away, aren't we?" the gray monster who had tormented Sora asked merrily to the far away ship that tried to leave the town. He was in a good mood, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his new form. He chuckled to himself in a melodic manner that spoke of insanity and blood thirst, "Oh, how I wish to savor their pain… I guess I should dirty my hands a bit. I'll have others clean up the mess and deal with the missing-"

"Hey there!" the gray monster turned to look at the man in the red coat, smirking wildly as he carried his broadsword on one shoulder and aimed a finger at him. "Your little clowns didn't give much fun. And seriously, you need better entertainment than those bozos, I'm not even warmed up."

The monster gave the albino a cruel smirk of pleasure, "Ah, so the legends about Sparda's powers are true." He said, materializing his rusty Keyblade in one hand, and then a second in the other, "I should very well deal with you to avoid me future pain… But sometimes I forget on simple detail about pain… I enjoy it far too much."

To prove his point, and make the usually confident Dante lose his smirk, the creature put both Keyblade's to his neck, their blades crisscrossed before his throat… and used them as scissors to cut off his head. Yet, the cruel smirk remained as the body kicked it! Dante stepped aside and watched as the monster's body jumped a few yards from where he was. Dante, not risking it, took out both his guns to keep some distance so he could try and find a weak point… Only to see that from the stump on the monster's neck no blood was coming out… instead black ooze was starting to fall, before a small geyser of the black tar flew up and started to take form, until another head was replacing the one that had been behind Dante.

"Well, I can say you may last little longer than my old fights." The cocky man said with a smirk to regain confidence as he aimed at Grey, only to hear him speak from behind.

"Ah, but I have better things to do." The head, the severed head said from its spot on the ground, more of that black tar oozing from its neck and actually start to cover it.

Dante watched as the head was covered completely in the tar, and then it started to grow along with the tar on the floor which was forming a puddle that the red clad sword-slinger didn't want to touch. Dante stepped back as he watched the puddle of tar shoot out other geysers which then proceeded to take different forms. Some were large and thick like natural limbs, others were thin and there were sharp ones. Then all of the black tar receded back to the new body, leaving new gray skin to reveal the new being.

In the end, Dante was about to fight two enemies, the grinning gray man with his dual rusty twisted versions of the Keyblade, and a large nightmare. It was a large humanoid being, it was skinny to the point it was mostly just a skeleton covered in tight gray leather that hugged its every inch of its form. It had no face, form or anything that said what it was, just long arms that were as long as his ten foot body was large and on its back there were four wings as big as a van each, shaped like a butterfly's, but without one's beauty because those wings were made of the same leather that this being's body was imprisoned in.

"I call it the Caged. It is made as my representation of a soul being imprisoned by itself and wanting nothing but freedom no matter how much it must lose…" the humanoid Grey said as he used one of his Keyblade's to point at the monster, "Sadly, not as strong as yours truly since it's only a part of me… But oh does it get the job done in searching for what it wants… Isn't it fascinating?" the monster said, looking at his spawn as if it were a form of art, "Just look at it… A fine representation of human wish that only leads to pain… Oh, how do I enjoy that simple agony when someone's denied of their wish… It is so… delicious."

To make Dante truly disgusted, both by attitude and antics, the monster licked his lips as the winged being known as caged flapped is leather wings to fly off in the distance. Dante would have gone after it to keep the others safe, but Grey was here before him, and taking him out since he admitted to be the real deal must mean that the monster goes out as well.

Grey noted what Dante was thinking, "Oh, trying to kill me to save your friends… Well then, since the truth is one of my favorite pains… Yes… If I'm killed then Caged will die as well." Then he took a pose, both his Keyblade's crisscrossed in front of his chest in a defensive manner, "But that's if you can beat me. And that's a very, very big 'if', Dante Sparda."

"You don't know me that well, pal." The albino said with a smirk, "I am far too much of a stubborn bastard to lose a battle against the likes of you."

Grey cackled cruelly, "That's why I enjoy the pain of truth… You shall realize it when you can't save anyone."

X-X-X-X

Sora woke up not happy at all. His chest hurt and he was nursing a pretty bad headache from the pain he had been in… Then he remembered everything that happened and attempted to get up, only to wince in pain from his chest's wounds as he now sat in someone else's bed. He was still wearing his new pants, his torso was covered in bandages and nothing else. The rest of his clothes were at his side in a small stand and he could smell… tacos?

As he tried to find out what happened and how he ended up there when Grey had the chance to kill him, he looked around the room. It was a boy's due to the clothes and some stuff here and there, there was even a cactus and not much. It was a pretty simple room but it made him feel nostalgia for his old one.

And that's when the door was kicked open by a cheerful man in a red and black skin tight costume whistling merrily La Cucarracha but with different lyrics. "**La chimichanga! La chimichanga! Oh it's so good for me to eat! La chimichanga! La chimichanga! Nananananana!**"

"Ah…" was the only intelligent response Sora could come up with, not that anyone could blame him when finally meeting the merc with a mouth. The merc had also taken/stolen one of the kitchen's aprons which said the typical 'Kiss the cook' line and even had a goofy chef hat atop his head.

"**See? Told ya Mexican food would wake him up**!" the crimson comedian said to the two figures behind him.

There was the armored boy now wearing a simple green T-shirt and jeans and a girl. The girl was blond, had spiky long hair, green eyes, a red cap with a metal plate on the forehead, an opened red short sleeved jacket, matching shorts and shoes, and a black T-shirt. She had the look of an innocent girl but the grease on her face and hands that she was cleaning with a handkerchief pretty much said she was a mechanic.

"Good to see you're finally awake! I am Rock, this is Roll and the guy who's been singing is-" the boy said, only to be interrupted by the taller man.

"**Wade Wilson! Also known as the Merc With A Mouth and the guy who saved your hide from that gray demented guy… Want a taco?**" he asked, putting a platter filled with tacos, a glass of orange juice and even a rose in a small flower pot. "**Anyways, I was kinda hoping you could tell me who was the guy who ripped off your looks and then sent monsters after us and all New York and what's happening, because someone owes me a sweet coat for getting you safe from that… thing or whatever the hell he is.**"

Sora sighed as eh started to eat the tacos with one hand, rubbing his temples with the other as the man's rants gave him a slight headache, "Well, I'm not sure myself. Me and my friends just returned home after a lot happened to use. Then this guy just appeared and started to taunt me. I tried to fight him but he just… He just seemed to create pain with his simple presence. All I know is that he used that to defeat me in some way." He took time to finish his food, looked at the others and started to make questions, mainly the ones who would most likely get him to his friends, "So, where am I?"

Roll responded, "We're currently flying over New York city to get out of it." She replied as she motioned to the room with both arms, "Currently you're in my ship, the Flutter, and we need to get out of this city because there are far too many monsters attacking us… We didn't even know there was a city called New York that looked that big."

"**Hey, what do you mean you don't know New York?**" the merc asked, "**We have the cheapest of food… Sure, it's stolen from other places and… Wait, why am I defending it since I'm from Canada?**"

"Canada? Where's that island?" Rock asked, completely confused.

Sora looked at this before snapping his fingers, "Hey, are you guys from another world?"

"Another world?" the two other kids asked in shock, Deadpool shrugged.

"**Heh, not the most original of plot ideas, but what the heck? You should read Marvel comics, they just toss timelines and plot holes out the window.**"

Just as the kids were about to ask what he meant the ship shook violently. They all fell to the ground unceremoniously; Sora grunting as his chest still hurt from what Grey did to him, it'd probably leave a scar if he didn't heal it soon with a spell but for now he and the others needed to know what was happening. Mustering all his will and strength, Sora jumped off the bed, grabbed the rest of his clothes and followed the others to the pilot's cabin where Roll was steering a wheel, like in a sailing ship, and tried to find out what hit them.

Roll managed to get the ship to a safer route, only for it to shake violently again and take another, this time headed for something one of them expected to ever see in the sky. It was a large black hole, a void of darkness that led to a tunnel that seemed to be endless. Roll quickly tried to move the wheel to stir the ship away, Rock ran to help her, followed quickly by both Sora and Wade simultaneously as the four tried to move the wheel to the side. Unfortunately, the wheel wouldn't budge… and it ended up breaking, making them fall to the ground once again as the ship took its new course non-stop.

"**You have to be freaking kidding me! What kind of twisted mind keeps throwing us from one crap storm to the next?**" Deadpool asked as he glared at the broken wheel in his hands, and then glared at the sky, to… "**Yes, Big B, I'm gonna kick your ass for this!**" Hey, it's plot! "**Ok… I can live with that.**"

The others were too focused on trying to find what was happening to pay any attention to the babbling merc, then Sora watched what was happening as he looked at the Flutter's shadow in one of the buildings, the still working lights and flames illuminated the ship's silhouette and what was controlling it: Caged, using its massive leather wings to stir the red and yellow flying machine right into the black hole.

Deadpool simply voiced his thoughts, "**If I wake u from this one… It's gonna hurt.**"

The flying monster then used its wings to fly off the Flutter, only to sky dive right at it and make it crash against one of the black hole's borders, sending it crashing against all of the dark tunnel's walls as the ship and its crew crashed all around inside it. Caged watched with its non-existent eyes the ship crash all around, before folding its wings and let the black hole swallow it to follow its prey.

**X-X-X-X**

**I am SO sorry I couldn't put the 20k words. I've been terribly busy. So, since I didn't want this part that has ben done for a LOT of time I've decided to update it little by little to at least make this faster. The next chapter should be done in one to three weeks. And yes, I am still busy.**

**"Stated that already, Big B. Now... I don't like disappoint..."**

**Wait! What's with the frying pan... Oh god! NO! Someone save m-**

***BONK!***

**"Sorry guys, Big B's gonna learn the hard way to update faster with whatever free time he has... Even if his schedule is stingy."**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Marvel, Capcom, Disney or Square Enix master pieces

Chapter 2 - I'm outta here!

(Somewhere in the darkness)

"Where am I?"

A long silver haired youth examined his surroundings, he was a tall lad with a decent built, his green eyes examined all around him, finding nothing but darkness. Then he noted something on his wrists, rusty handcuffs from several centuries ago. As far as he could see, he was chained to the floor, but nothing else. His eyes were used to the shadows, but in here there was only total darkness.

Then, struck by inspiration, he slapped his forehead, "Of course, darkness…" he raised his right fist, making it ablaze with a blue flame that while radiating with beauty also held the shade of something dark and foul in it. "What the… My clothes?" he asked upon seeing his new trends. He wore a yellow vest with several zippers all around it, and with a dark blue hood, he had black pants with a yellow pouch on each thigh and from the knee down they were white, like his new matching shoes. Last, but not least, he had a pair of black laces around his hands that acted like fingerless gloves.

He shook his head, trying to think on what was more important, "No time for that… Sora and Kairi are most likely in danger." He sighed deeply and aimed his fiery fist at the chains, and with a single blast he was free from the handcuffs, but not from wherever he had been put. He increased the flame to at least find a minimal clue of an exit, only to be met with a whimper when the new light blinded someone else's eyes.

"R-Riku?" the weakened figure asked with some effort, looking at the lad with tired eyes before chuckling, "Ahyuh! Long time no see!"

The boy, now identified as Riku, stared wide-eyed at the individual before him. It was an anthropomorphic… dog? It wasn't sure to say. It looked like a canine with a long maw, with buck teeth at the end sticking out, had long floppy ears hanging at the sides of his small skull and even a small button like nose. It was the size of a boy entering puberty, and walked on two legs with very big feet. It was dressed, but not in a way Riku remembered: there were some familiar baggy beige pants with pouches and the same always clean white gloves, but now he had an olive green jacket with a turtle neck, said jacket having only the right sleeve, which was covered in zippers, while the right arm and shoulder were covered in an iron armor typical of any knight. The long shoes that kept his large feet protected had been replaced with long metal boots, and atop his head was a small, yellow and ridiculous top hat with an opened zipper similar to a mouth.

"Goofy!" Riku called to the tired knight as he blasted one handcuff that held his right ankle chained to a wall. "What happened to you?"

"Long story…" he sighed, looking down with sadness obvious in his eyes, "Me and Donald had gotten back with the King to the castle. But the instant we set foot there was this… this person, no… this monster." He looked at Riku fearfully, but then, looking at the color of his clothes for some reason he relaxed. "Oh boy… For a second I almost thought you were that thing…"

"What?" asked the baffled boy, unless… "Can it take other forms, but just in gray?"

"That's him!" Goofy said with wide, fearful eyes, "Did you see him? What happened to Sora and Kairi? Please tell me he didn't… didn't…"

"Goofy, calm down!" the boy shouted, grabbing the captain by his shoulders and shaking him to make him focus, "No, he didn't hurt me or the others as far as I know! All I remember is that we saw some… thing appear and take Sora's form before I passed out! I don't know where they are, but knowing Sora he should be fighting his way out of things, and Kairi's been through worse so I know she can keep herself safe until we either find her or she does anything she can to find me and Sora, ok?"

"But he… he… Donald… the King… They just… I couldn't… and he laughed… He just laughed when he hurt us… He was… He was hungry…" said… another voice?!

Riku sharply turned around, looking at another Goofy! He looked at the first he had been shaking, only to see him smile and then turn instantly into a puddle of black tar. And that's when he felt a horrible pain shoot through his sides, making him gasp for breath that didn't reach his lungs. He turned to where the pain had come from… he saw a smiling girl with long red hair and blue eyes holding a knife.

"Riku… Why did you hurt Sora…? Why… would you save me… by hurting us more and more…?" she asked in a moan that could only be described as a painful one, even with the disturbing grin that seemed so… so… so pleased!

"Ack!" and another stab, this time from the back, and all he could do was look as Sora's head appeared on his shoulder, looking at him the same way the redhead girl did, and talking in that same pained way.

"Riku… You betrayed us… for power… Are you truly… that… hungry…?"

Pure horror, pain and shock governed the boy and there was only one escape for him, scream: "AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"RIKU, WAKE UP!"

Riku woke up only to find himself screaming and trying to reach nothing at all with his hand in the air. He was covered in cold sweat. He had tried to escape, and now it seemed he had done so. And that's when a gloved hand pulled him out of a small crater. It was none other than Goofy, the real Goofy, pulling him out of a hole in some enormous city emptier than a black hole and with no sign of life or any activity save the fire and the smoke in the air.

The poor teen stepped backwards in horror, falling back into the crater and trying to crawl away from the dog knight when noticing that both were wearing the same clothes from his nightmare. It proved to be a very bad choice when the pain from his landing shot through his entire body from his sides and back, where he had been "stabbed" by his best friends in that horrible dream.

The horrified guy could only grab his head and ask out loud, "What just happened?"

X-X-X-X-X

Dante panted, he was tired, and worse of all, he was in pain. He felt true pain just from this guy's presence, and the gray being just stood before him with a half-amused smirk. But that changed into a small shock when the monster sensed something and turned his head to the skies. "Hmm… He arrived a bit later than expected… No matter." And with that, Grey simply gave his back to the devil hunter.

"Hey, why are you running now? Your own party bored you? I can still go." the albino said with a smirk.

Grey turned amusedly at him with a cocky smirk, "Oh please, boy… You're far out of your league. Can't you just feel it?"

To further shock Dante, Grey rose his arms up in a delighted manner, his smile turned into a disgusting version of pleasure, some sick joy that made him all the much creepier. His eyes shrunk in delight, the corners of his lips curled into a sickly looking smile. It looked just like… just like a hungry guy. He was skinny enough to look like that, but the expression of his face was the one from someone starved to death finally finding a meal. And it was made clear that whatever this thing was looking for now would sate that hunger as he licked his lips.

"All I feel is the urge to show you how good kissers are Ebony and Ivory." Dante replied, aiming both guns at Grey's face.

The gray evil entity chuckled in a sickly, but humored manner, "Please, Son of Sparda… Just let me go… I need to eat far more than just your pain."

Dante's eyes narrowed, now he understood what was happening with this guy's power. He wasn't causing him pain… he was **feeding** from it! That explained why he was tired while this guy was still up and with more energy than necessary.

He didn't want anyone to try to face what this guy could do just to get a meal. He dashed at him, firing a rain-storm of bullets. Grey raised his eyebrows, but showed no other shock as he spun his rusty Keyblade's before him to stop, block and parry the bullets. Then his eyes widened when Dante changed tactics and returned to using Rebellion, now gliding at him with the blade posed for a powerful stab that when connecting with Grey's torso forced a lot of the black tar that formed his body to shoot out.

Dante smirked… for only a second, just one second before Grey grabbed him by the arm and, with a smile that dripped his grotesque "blood", raised up his free arm, showing it covered in that black tar his blood was made of, only that it solidified itself as it took the form of claws on his fingertips.

The white haired man needn't to know what would happen next when the claws dub deeply into his chest, right into his heart, all while Grey chuckled, "Well, I guess I could use another puppet to dance for my entertainment." He finally let go of Dante, who fell backwards, grabbing his chest where he had been stabbed while Grey looked down on him, pulling out Rebellion and tossing it to the ground while his wound closed itself with the tar sealing it and reforming both his flesh and clothes.

That's when, after one long time, the red clad demon slayer finally screamed in pain. He felt as al his veins and arteries were filled with something that burned them through their very cells. But it was an ice-burn, the blood was so cold, so painfully cold that it felt as if red hot needles dug in his being.

Grey just dusted himself and turned to the skies, watching a large shadow coming down. As he looked at it, he simply spoke up, "Do take down the boy… He can be a pain, but do bring him alive. I want to see how I could use someone like him to give me much better nourishment. When you're done, go look for Sora and bring him to me alive as well…" a large crooked smirk appeared on Grey's hungry face, "I want to be the one to make eternity for him be the most painful thing in existence… Such a pure, good heart… So much I could feed from it…"

And then, he simply lost it:

"Hehehe… Hahahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Grey laughed and laughed a symphony of sadism and blood thirst, Rebellion had disappeared from the ground, now back in its master's hands… Its master's new hands.

X-X-X-X-X

Riku and Goofy strolled through the city, trying to find where they were or some sort of lead to a safer place. All around was nothing but empty buildings, abandoned cars and chaos. Goofy was truly nervous, he and Riku hadn't spoken a word but they knew it was better to save it for later when they were at least in a safe place. But the large dog couldn't help but voice his thoughts, "This city is terrifying."

Riku couldn't turn to him, let alone talk to the friendly guardian of King Mickey's castle. How could he after what he just witnessed? It felt far too vivid to just be a dream, and it was also far too horrifying. But, if he learned one thing from Sora, aside from not entering Kairi's room without permission to avoid getting loudly yelled at, it was that friends would always be there to help you even if you were in the biggest of dangers.

"Don't tell me you're scared." The boy said with a smile, a bit forced but still one, "You were with Sora, right? Sure you can keep both of us safe if you need to."

"Ahyuh, yes!" the nitwitted captain said with a smile on his face. "I mean, I guess… I know I'm not as strong as Sora and you, Riku, but I'll make sure you and others are safe so long as I can use my shield." To prove his point the large canine extended his right arm, from which hand appeared a beam of silvery light before a large white, gold trimmed shield appeared. Its symbol was three black circles, the two smaller ones atop the first one at its sides.

"EEP!"

Now both warriors of light turned to one side, looking at the small being that had squeaked just a second ago… It was… small… It was basically a doll, a toy, it looked like a puppet he and Sora would play with Kairi when they were kids. It was a happy memory, albeit him being forced to be the bad guy or, when Kairi wanted to kick butt at her young age, the damsel in distress with Sora as the bad guy and Kairi saying some of the cheesiest of lines. Good times.

Back to the small toy like being, it was at least a third of Goofy's height, had a big, yellow cylindrical head with big eyes, a small mouth and a blue body at least twice as big as its head but too small to even be considered good to hold the "skull". And yet, its small limbs managed the balance to make it turn around and run at a slow pace away from the duo of now dumbfounded wanderers.

It wasn't until another terrified squeak from the small thing was heard that they snapped out of their trance and ran after it, finding the poor little guy trembling, grabbing his head between his legs while several Shadow Heartless surrounded him. "Someone, please, save me! Miss Tron!" the little guy squeaked in a high pitched voice, making Riku find a sinking weight in his heart, but he shook it off and ran at the hordes of dark beings along Goofy.

The two instantly attacked, Goofy threw his large, heavy shield like a Frisbee, its sharp edge slicing the Heartless to pieces. He recovered it midair and started to hit them hard with it, making them banish by the heavy force behind the strikes as well as the blessed power in the shield. Riku took a second to aim his now lit hand, focusing the blue fire in his palms at his new targets, before unleashing several balls of dark fire at them, burning and obliterating the much weaker embodiments of darkness.

The heartless had already vanished, and seeing the threat now gone the small robot raised his head to look around, "Huh? Where did those creepy monsters go?" he finally looked at the towering figure of Riku, well, towering for the little fella, who shocked by the sudden appearance fell flat on its back and tried to crawl away, backwards, "Ah! Another one?" he asked, too scared to think straight, until bumping into something on his back, that something being someone, Goofy, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" the poor thing simply screamed his head off in fear, looking from one to another, "Please, don't hurt me! In fact, even if you wanted to eat me, I'm inorganic! I'd give you a tummyache!"

"Don't worry, lil' fella, we're here to help you!" the toothy canine said with a big smile.

"For real?"

Goofy nodded, "Yeah, we couldn't let you to fend off all by yourself against the Heartless."

"Heart… less?" the little robot echoed.

"Those things we took out." Riku replied this time, "They're ridiculously annoying and highly dangerous. You should try to get home."

"Home?" the little guy echoed again, and then, for some reason, he started to tear up. "H-Home…? M-Miss Tron… I miss her so much! And the ship along the other Servbots! I don't wanna be alone without her-"

"Hey, don't cry! Geesh, it's not like I'd leave you all alone on your own, Servbot No. 16. But I forgive you because of missing little old me."

The duo and the small one now identified as Servbot No. 16 turned to look at a girl around Riku's age, sitting on a large robot. The girl was a brunette with her hair in a hairdo even weirder than Sora's, it was like two triangles where ponytails should be, sticking to the sides. She had pink shoes, which matched her shirt, which in turn had the same symbol of the little robot on the chest. Said shirt was complemented by a blue jacket, and her wide, bizarre geometrical brown hairdo coordinated with the skin–tight brown slacks she wore.

And she was sitting inside a tank of a bipedal robot, one of its arms was a tripled barreled canon and the other was a normal hand, it had the girl's symbol, a comfortable seat for her, and was painted green… And it was carrying a very large Heartless, a Large Body. Large Bodies looked like sumo wrestlers with shackles on their wrists and being near two times the girl's robot's size. She moved a few levers and her loyal stead threw the Heartless in the air before blasting its back with its arm canon.

"And you two are?" the girl asked cautiously.

"People who need a ride." Riku said plain and simple.

The girl, Tron as identified by the robot hugging her leg and crying her name, sneered at his attitude, "Hey, mind your manners. Geesh, that's no way to talk to a lady."

Riku had a vein pop in his forehead, "Hey, we saved your pet! A little thank you wouldn't be so bad!"

The girl smirked, holding the back of her hand close to her mouth as she let out a small laugh, "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm sorry, you wanted a pirate to thank you guys?" she looked down on them, "Name's Tron Bonne, and my family has the motto of taking everything we want when we want it! And you two want my services?"

Riku was irked by the girl's attitude, before Goofy stepped in, "Aw, gwarsh, and here I thought the king would be nice to you for helping us and give you a reward."

That stopped Tron's laugh, making a glint come to her eyes, "Reward?"

Goofy nodded with a perfectly acted disappointed expression on his face, "Yeah, if the king knew some nice gal like you helped us find him, and find our way out of this world, then he'd surely want to reward you. Not to mention, there are several princesses that could be in danger… If they were to be lent a hand, you could have been swimming in dough."

Tron's imagination sent her to a world of fantasy with Rock Volnutt at her side in a butler outfit, Roll kneeling before her and her family sitting by her side, all of them sitting in a mountain of gold and jewels. Her hands couldn't grab Goofy fast enough and hug him, holding him up in her robot's arm to have him peacefully seated, "I accept! You," she aimed a finger at Riku, "get over here, we got treasure that needs me to enjoy it!"

The knight grinned and gave Riku a wink and a thumb up. The boy sighed but followed closely the robot, not even bothering to ask for a ride in that thing with the greedy, arrogant girl. But he made the mental note of yelling at Goofy, '_Pirates? Is he serious…? Well, ok, I sided with Hook, but it was because I was being lied to… I hope you know what you're doing, Goofy._'

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in another place of the town, someone was starting to wake up. Her head felt like it had been spinning violently for days, but it had been just hours. Blue eyes opened in a barely lit cell with stone walls before a gentle, delicate hand moved a lock of crimson hair away from their sight. Kairi sighed as she sat, rubbed her face and brushed her neck-length hair to keep the messy locks off her face. It seemed she was fine, even her pink zipped up, short-skirt dress seemed fine, its black hoodie was wrinkled but nothing out of the ordinary. She stumbled on her pink and white shoes as she tried to get up, only to step on someone, or rather, something.

Her eyes widened when she found a small Shadow Heartless in front of her. The redhead took out her own Keyblade, given to her by Riku. Only that the legendary sword didn't appear. She tried again, but she couldn't sense it. She began to worry as the small creature crawled up to her, rubbed her leg with its head and purred… Yeah, it was purring, a strange event that left Kairi even more shocked, until she sensed something strange in this little, bug-like creature.

'_This feeling… it is similar, but… it's not him. I know it's like him but it is not…_' she looked at its eyes, and she felt that strange sensation she wanted to hold for so long, "Sora…?" she reached down with one hand, trying to pet it, but the sound of gates opening made both her and the Heartless' heads snap up before the little critter scurried into the darkness.

Kairi turned to the door, tensing her body, she hadn't watched Sora and Riku fighting for nothing, she was ready to give a fight and escape by any means necessary. But that was when she noticed that her leg was shackled to the ground. She cursed, now dreading even more not having her blasted Keyblade. She reached down and yanked on the chain, hoping to get it off the ground by any means necessary.

But at that moment the gates opened, and someone was thrown in. She couldn't see the figure or who it was that had violently thrown the newcomer in this damp, dark cell, but she knew by its silhouette that it wasn't human. It was a girl in a bizarre outfit, a young girl about her age. This newcomer wore a red leotard with a diamond shape under the top to show a bit of her small cleavage, with blue stockings and red heels, had short purple hair, but other than her age and outfit, her other features were striking and very beautiful, Kairi felt a bit jealous, but felt a bit of guilty pride that she had bigger-

"Ow, that dumb Morrigan had to fight that idiot and get me through this…" the girl said before looking at her companion, curiously tilting her head to one side, "And who are you?"

"Umm… I'm Kairi, pleased to meet you…" she waited, the girl in the skin-sight outfit still looked curiously at her despite Kairi moving her hands to the purple-head, motioning for her to continue and say her name. But seeing as those red eyes kept on staring, she let out a mental sigh and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lilith, Lilith Aensland… Did you fight a guy with gray eyes, hair and clothes and got thrown here too?"

Kairi was a bit baffled at this girl's straight-forward attitude, but replied nonetheless, seeing as she had a companion and someone who may want to escape as much as she, "No, I just woke up here… I don't remember how I even entered this place or what happened in the first place."

Lilith pouted, "Well, this idiot appeared in front of my castle with monsters. The monsters were all black and I could sense something dark and foul in them. But the scary part was that he didn't need them. My… sister, Morrigan, and I fended off the monsters, but that guy transformed himself into a gigantic demon and started to destroy our home. He said he wanted both of us… And I don't remember much, only that there was a large black hole in the sky before I was dragged in here."

Kairi gulped, it wouldn't be easy explaining her what was happening and why. But there were more important matters to attend to, "We need to get out of here, if what you said is true then whoever was controlling the Heartless is very dangerous and all worlds are in danger."

Lilith nodded and stood up, determination in her eyes, "I don't know what you mean with other worlds, but I can't let that jerk get away after messing my room and saying I wasn't half the woman my sister is!" she pumped a fist up, making Kairi sweat-drop.

'_That's a clear inferiority complex if I ever saw one._' She said, before watching as red bat wings grew out the sides of Lilith's head and lower back, showing her true form, a succubus. '_Okay… What have I gotten myself into? How did Sora ever deal with things like this? And… what's that thing rubbing my hand?_'

Kairi turned, and then gasped at the small critter rubbing her hand affectionately, that little Shadow had reappeared when the guard was gone. Lilith noted him and got mad, "Ah, it's one of the monsters who totaled my castle!" she morphed her wings into large spears, but before she could impale the now terrified Heartless Kairi stood between the two of them.

"Wait! I… I…" trying to regain composure when having sharp, pointy objects three inches from your face wasn't easy, but she managed, "I think this one is a friend…"

Lilith looked curiously at the two, but nodded slowly and morphed her wings back to normal, "So, can it help us escape?"

Almost as if understanding her words, the Heartless nodded and jumped into Kairi's hand. Kairi and Lilith watched in amazement as the little critter morphed upon contact with Kairi's hand, transforming itself into a Keyblade! The design was similar to Sora's but with some differences, for starters, it was all pitch black. The guard was shaped like the Heartless symbol, but inverted with the lower part of the symbol being where the blade and the handle met. The blade was the same as Sora's Kingdom Key, blunt and with sharp teeth, but the teeth were shaped like a three-pronged crown, instead of looking like a crown missed from the silhouette. Its key-chain was, to a lesser amazement, the cute little Heartless' head.

Kairi had a winning smile with the weapon in her hand before tapping her shackles with the tip, watching in satisfaction as they opened and set her free. "Alright, little guy, you're definitely with Sora."

Lilith clapped, "Good, now see if you can get us out."

Kairi nodded and opened the door to their dungeon. However, both were unaware of the presence looking over them with a smirk on his face. Grey materialized from the shadows of the cell, looking interestingly at the fleeing girls.

"That Shadow… the remains of Sora's darkness, perhaps? Whatever made it come to Kairi?" he pondered, before deciding not to bother too much, "No matter, they are here to stay." A large hand appeared on the open doorframe, grabbing it to steady the large warden of the prison. Grey smirked, as he knew the girls wouldn't make it with this guard. "Ah, the power of the Aensland Family, so… entrancing and yet so free, always hopping from one place to the other, don't you think?" the warden didn't reply, it simply moved forward, "Huh, Wesker should try to put some personality in his pets. Those two better be alive when they come here."

He moved back to the shadows, he had a very important meeting to attend to, one with his new associates.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's all, folks! Sorry for not updating in such a long class, college's killing yours truly, and I had to put this on hold for a very long time, but now that things look calmer and brighter I hope I can update faster and with good quality.**

"**How did you get out of your cage?!"**

**It wasn't easy… But you should think better when making cages out of cheese and nachos, only reason I didn't escape sooner was because they were expired.**

"**Okay, will have to make a mental note on that. So, next chapter is me, right?"**

**Be prepared to meet a cranky new ally in a bizarre world.**

"**How bizarre?"**

**It's Disney.**


End file.
